


Butterflies for the Bad Girl

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of f/f prompts I've done from tumblr. Various pairings, mostly Anna/Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meg/Jo - HS AU

**Author's Note:**

> Meg/Jo - Highschool AU  
> Side Dean/Cas
> 
> NC17  
> Fingering, 69ing, implied bullying.

Meg Masters was infuriating, and that was saying it lightly. From her smug smile to her long dark hair that had ringlets that made Jo jealous. Everything about her had the blond on fire, just with what was the question.

Teenage hormones were confusing, and up till now Jo could have sworn she was as straight as could be. At least that was what she told herself whenever Dean walked by, but the butterflies that once filled her seeing him were gone, only to return when Meg came within her line of sight.

She wanted nothing more than to kick and scream at fate for playing this game with her. Yes, her Mother, Step-Father and friends were accepting of this, she expected no different, but why Meg? Why the schools ‘bad girl’? She hung out with that ass who shoved Dean into garbage cans for liking boys – and that was only the beginning of the things Alastair did to Dean. She also hung with that one girl – Ruby? – who liked to tease and torment Sam.

How could she like someone like that?

But whenever Meg’s eyes turned her way it felt like all the air rushed out of her lungs. Watching her lick her lips and the way Meg’s eyes traced over her, Jo could feel her body warming, and god she knew she would be fantasizing about the things the other could do with that tongue tonight.

“She’s bad news.” It was the same old song and dance with Dean who leaned against the window near the front of the school, watching Jo as she shuffled through her bag.

“You think I don’t know that? I’m not going to suddenly jump in her lacy pink panties just because my body feels like getting a lady boner every time I see her.” Rolling her eyes she kept looking for her keys, along with her water bottle, needing both at the moment.

Making an overly dramatic disgusted face he wrinkled his nose at the comment, “too much information Jo.”

“You’re just upset as ‘pink and lacy’ is your thing.” The deep voice had Jo turning her head to smile at the new comer.

“It’s pink and satiny. You of all people should know that.” Dean grumbled, not moving when one of Castiel’s arms looped around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Off the topic of Dean’s underwear choice,” she coughed into one hand, trying to pull them from their public displays of affection. “Cas, Meg’s your ex, what do you say.”

Humming in thought the teen rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, one hand toying with the fingers of his boyfriends. “She might travel with Alastair, and he does ‘mentor’ her in a way, but her ‘allegiance’ is to Lucifer. Who we both know graduated last year.” They knew well enough, a lot of people celebrated when Michael Milton, and Lucifer Novak finally left, taking their fighting off the high school campus and to whatever college or university they planned to attend.

“That was the problem her and I had with dating,” he continued, “we liked each other yeah, but she more liked being around Luce than anything else. She’s a bit lost now since he’s off, same with Ruby. And with the big boss gone, it leaves Alastair and Lilith to cause mayhem.”

“Leaving Crowls to climb up while no ones looking and take his place where Lucifer once was.” Dean muttered. It was not until you got into power dynamics like this, especially among the in-school gangs and cliques that you begin to wonder why people think being a teenager is easy.

Castiel nodded in answer, “Michael being gone now has left no one to temper those groups as well. Raphael was meant to take his place, but he’s gone now. Uriel is doing his best, but he can only do so much. And I myself prefer to avoid the fighting.”

A low sigh left Dean as he shook his head, “if only Victor wasn’t off in that private school. He might be some help.”

Both Jo and Castiel could only nod as Jo swung her key ring around with one finger. “Amen to that.” She muttered, moving to a standing position. “Look, you two head off, I have track in a bit and I want to get ready early since coach was thinking about making me team captain. So she’ll want to talk to me before the meet.”

They look to each other before looking back to her, both looking concerned. She knew why, they did not like leaving her on her own, but she had to do this. “Go on, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you guys after the meet okay?” she moved in to give each a kiss on the cheek, patting Dean on his and being careful not to press the bruise around his eye.

Reluctantly they muttered their good-byes, Dean pulling from his boyfriend to give her a quick hug before taking Cas’ hand and guiding him to the impala. Once they were out of sight she latched the key ring onto her backpack and took a swig of her water with a sigh. A long day was still left but at least she was done with Meg for the day.

Or so she thought.

Standing in the locker room she wriggled out of her clothes for the day so she could change into her tracksuit. It was while she was only in her bra and panties that she felt hands snake around her slim waist, fingers tracing along her belly.

“Well, well, well, hello there Harvelle…fancy seeing you here.” The smooth voice was not one she would miss and she squirmed a little at the touch.

“M-Meg…” swallowing hard her hands shook as she tried to pry the other teen off her, unfortunately another part of her actually wanted this and was fighting her. “I have a track meet soon. What do you want?” she hated how week she sounded, but damn Meg it felt nice to have those lips moving along her neck and shoulder. One hand traced the outline of a nipple through her bra, as the other teased her panties.

A hot and heavy breath could be felt on the skin of her neck, making Jo shudder. Despite everything, she pressed back into it, feeling Meg smile against her skin. “You want this, we both do, and you have enough time till Mrs. Mills is at the track. So why don’t we test the water a little huh?” one finger traced her panties, pressing between the lips of her labia and soaking the thin cloth in her juices.

Those lips were moving along her skin again and Jo could only rest her hands on the lockers using that to support herself. She was at the mercy of Meg’s talented hands, head tilted and eyes closed in ecstasy as her body was teased. Low throaty moans fell from her lips, hips rocking as a finger kept sliding between the lips of her pussy. The other girls name became a mantra repeated over and over between breathless sounds of pleasure.

In an instant she was spun around, pressed back against the lockers as quick hands worked at her bra clasps. She could barely breathe out a word before lips were on her own, tasting her with nibbles and bites as Jo arched into each touch. Her hands moved over Meg’s body, tugging at her jacket insistently, needing the other to be as bared as she was right now. Desiring the heat of skin on skin contact.

When the kiss broke off she finally had Meg out of her jacket, working the shirt over the other girls head. They both were breathing heavy, leaning in for more desperate kisses as her shirt was discarded and forgotten on the floor. Jo’s fingers scrambled over the others bra clasp, feeling one leg press between her own making her whimper into Meg’s mouth.

She could barely control herself as she rocked down on that leg, whining with need. “Meg...”

A wicked smile was her reward as one of Meg’s hands dipped beneath the cloth of her panties, skilled fingers tracing over her labia before rubbing her engorged clit. Jo’s back bowed as she threw her head back hard against the locker, dizzy with pain and pleasure as her hips rocked on those fingers. She babbled and pleaded with Meg for more, moaning with desperation and need as her hands got lost in the curls of the others hair.

The hand that was teasing her retreated and she let out a weak whimper, Meg’s lips on her neck as she wriggled out of her pants, kicking her shoes aside. “Oh fuck...oh fuck fuck fuck...” it was all Jo could manage, eyes closed as her hands grasped at Meg’s breasts, needing to focus on something, anything. Even if it was encouraging being lewd in public because fuck was she horny right now.

She did not know how they were going to manage this, especially in the limited time they had. Meg seemed to have an idea though, pushing her back onto the bench with a smirk before straddling her face. “I think we can both agree we want this done quick and easy huh? Do the nasty, then foreplay later since you got track and while I would love to watch your ass in shorts run in circles it’s not that entertaining.”

The sentence was followed by Meg pushing her shaven pussy into Jo’s face making the blond blush deep and hot. She was wet already and Jo had to stifle a moan as her hands moved to part the others lips.

If she was honest with herself, she did not know what to expect. Yeah she had seen porn, played with herself a bit, but seeing another girls pussy in person? That was a whole other ballpark.

Then there was the feeling of Meg’s fingers on her own again, teeth tugging at her lips. Fingers were curling in Jo’s mess of blond hair, rubbing along her clit and driving her insane as she bucked up into her. She had to contain herself somehow, regain control and show Meg just what she was made of. Jo was a Harvelle damnit, Harvelle women did not bow down like this.

It was how she ended up face first in those delicious juices, doing it best as she could from watching porn in her time alone. Tongue lashing out at Meg’s clit, and teasing her hole, drinking up every bit of Meg she could. Her fingers slid inside, scissoring, hooking and wriggling around. Every fibre of her was trying to show Meg that she could play this game too, that she could do just as good as Meg could.

Her efforts were almost in vain with how much her body was spasming under the other’s expert tongue and fingers. Her senses felt like they were short circuiting, back arching as she let out a cry into Meg, shuddering through her orgasm. It left her breathing heavy against the others thigh, trying to regain herself as Meg laughed.

To Jo, it felt like a mocking laughter, like Meg was telling her ‘I won’.

Rising to the challenge she breathed in deep before pressing up to the other again, working hard and fast against her wetness. A new tactic came to mind as one finger pressed against Meg’s anus, smirking at the startled noise that it drew.

“J-Jo?!”

Grinning she nipped at the lips of the others labia, sucking on them as she pressed her finger into Meg, guided only by the juices of the others dripping cunt. It was easier to get the upper hand now that she knew what to do, sucking at Meg’s clit, nipping at with fervor, groaning as she felt more juices come from the other.

In no time Meg was coming as well, her body contorting above Jo’s before collapsing in a heap on top of her.

“I think...we need to schedule a time and place for another round.” Meg gasped breathlessly.

“Agreed.”


	2. Anna/Ruby - Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby - Call me
> 
> Major Character death.

The mission was simple, kill Mary Winchester before the vessels could be born. Stop the apocalypse from starting. End this mess before it began…

She did not expect Castiel’s interference. The Winchester boys. Nor did she expect Michael. Facing off with heaven’s general as he pressed into her personal space. She was not strong enough to fight him…both of them knew it. This would be her end, here and now.

Her only regret was that she could not thank Ruby…could not say good bye…

His hand raised and she watched it slowly. It was as if time were at a stand still and this was a replay of her death.

Anna did not know Ruby was already dead at the hands of the Winchester boys. Did not know if she would see her on the other side, or where she would even go. All she knew was that her last thought was of a demon with dark eyes and hair as soft as silk.

A demon who saved her…

‘Ruby…’

In an instant everything went dark.


	3. Anna/Ruby - Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby - Break Me
> 
> Angst

Arms covering her head she stared at the ground at a loss for what to do. They each had their own plans. Her hell on earth, the Winchester’s stopping the apocalypse, Anna…surviving. She was not completely sure what Anna had in mind. The angel was an enigma, more so than Castiel.

At least with him she knew what she was getting.

It did not matter she had not seen or heard from Anna in what seemed like forever…

Days, weeks, hours, minutes…it all seemed to bleed together and Ruby wondered if maybe…maybe she was getting attached to the angel. It was one thing to be so connected with Sam. He was a means to an end, at least that’s what she told herself. She knew he could probably tell that there was something between them though.

But he was destined to be the boy king of hell…

Anna…Anna was some light at the end of the tunnel. Out of touch. Out of reach. Something that could burn her just with her radiance…

Just the thought of having her…holding her made Ruby want to cry. Anna was light in it’s purest form. One of heavens angels. An ex-general.

Anna was everything Ruby wanted and she was gone out of reach…


	4. Anna/Ruby - Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna/Ruby - Amuse Me
> 
> Implied Sam/Ruby

“So then he tries to do this big macho man thing of intimidating the demon…but one of them throws a toilet plunger at his head. And naturally Sam’s this gigantaur of a human so he falls over with the loudest thud you’ve ever heard.” The demoness keeps going with her story, inwardly proud of herself.

Anna had been down for some time now and here she was on her back on the floor covering her mouth to stifle the giggles. Both brothers were not around, out doing some business leaving the demon and angel to their own devices.

Which naturally included Ruby gossiping about them, especially Sam.

“I could have sworn he was out cold until he got back to his feet. Man’s like…six foot something. I don’t know, huge!”

Tapping a finger to her lip Anna looked at the other curiously, “…Ruby…?”

The question startled her for a moment but she answered quickly, “Yes?”

“…You know what they say about big men…is he big…you know…?”

“Anna!”

“Well Dean’s not all that impressive, so I was just wondering if Sam got it all.” A loud laugh left her as Ruby threw her jacket at her.


End file.
